


Animals

by Emyly001



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath, Anal Sex, Gay Sex, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I blame Instagram GC, M/M, Not very explicit sexual content, Nude Photos, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Posted Elsewhere, Rare Pairings, Rare Relationships, Rare ships ahoy!, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Roughhousing, Roughness, Sexting, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23301250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emyly001/pseuds/Emyly001
Summary: They were like animals, scratching and biting each other, clawing at their armor, all that pent up aggression wanting - needing a release.OrRex and Crosshair are rough with one another.
Relationships: CT-7567│Rex/Crosshair
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	Animals

**Author's Note:**

> Not very detailed because it was originally posted on Instagram.

Crosshair grunted as he was shoved against the wall by Rex, toothpick falling out of his mouth from the impact. "I wondered when you would snap, reg." Smirking and crossing his arms over his chest, Crosshair leaned against the wall.

Growling, Rex grabbed Crosshair by the armor and smashed their lips together in a bruising kiss, both of them groaning as they battled for dominance, tugging and pulling at each other's armor.

Pulling back in order to throw Croashair's armor away, Rex licked his lips and groaned when the sharpshooter attacked his neck, sucking on the tender flesh, bruising it.

Throwing away the rest of the armor, Rex latched his own mouth on the pale neck, biting and nibbling, drawing a soft gasp out of Crosshair as he in turn took off Rex's armor, unzipping his black.

"Kriff." Gasping out and taking off his blacks to let them pool over his hips, Crosshair running his hands over Rex's exposed skin, pinching it, marking.

"Ack!"

"Not bad, not bad, for a reg."

The infuriating smirk was back and Rex took Crosshair by the collar of his blacks and threw him on the bed, crawling after him and between his legs in order to kiss again, biting each other's lips. 

Kicking off his boots, Crosshair scratched Rex's back as the latter sucked his neck, drawing more pained noises.

Animalistic need coursed trough their bodies, making them grind against one another, growling and groaning into each other's mouths.

"Show me, what you can do, reg - Hah! - Wreck me."

Fisting Crosshair's hair and wrenching his hair back in order to give him more marks, making Crosshair buck into him and Rex made his way lower, putting marks on the pale skin, hearing whines.

_Oh, how Rex loved those sounds_.

"Do your worst, reg. Ruin me."

_Rex wanted to think that Crosahair was begging. He'll never know if this was true._

Shedding their blacks all the way, nails scratching back to the point of drawing a bit of blood, skin hitting skin, hungry kisses, moans and grunts laced with pain filling the room.

_"Damn it, why you - you have to feel so good - "_

_"Is that all - Aah - you got ... reg?"_

_"I'm just - Hnngh - warming up."_

More grunts, moans getting louder, touches getting more desperate, more needy, chasing after release.

When all was said and done, both of them laying next to each other on their backs, looking at the ceiling, not saying anything and Rex could already feel his stinging back and the tell tale soreness creeping into his neck.

Crosshair suddenly rolled over him, making him grunt from the weight as Crosshair searched for something.

Rolling back over, Crosshair handed Rex a toothpick, putting one into his mouth as well. Rex looked at it for a moment before putting it into his mouth as well, chewing it.

_Rex got a message while he was in the mess hall, eating lunch. Curious and questioning gazes lookes his way and he just shrugged about it, ignoring them, opening it once he was in his room._

_"You marked me up good, I'm still feeling it a week after. We should do it again, Captain."_

_And to these words was attached a photo of Crosshair's exposed chest, covered with red marks._

_Smirking to himself, Rex could feel his armor getting tighter. "Sure thing, Baby. Sure thing."_


End file.
